yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1, Part 1/First Trial
|Ugh… / Where is this, I wonder… / Am I looking at the ceiling? / Why am I sleeping here…? }} | (That voice…)}} |(Joe’s in the same situation?!)}} Joe POV |(Dammit… That took some time! I need to save Sara somehow!)}} Investigate Sara. |My best friend Sara is tied down with green belts. }} Investigate restraints. |Restraints are set up around the bed. They can’t be broken by force.}} Investigate door. |An iron door.}} |(The door isn’t locked... But I can’t leave Sara behind…!)}} Investigate sandpaper. |Sandpaper hangs from the ceiling.}} |(What use is this stupid thing...?!)}} Investigate red key. |A red key. I unlocked my restraints with this.}} Investigate lock on restraints. |A green lock.}} |(What should I do…?!)}} Investigate numbers. | “1374” is written on the wall.}} |(What are these numbers…?)}} Investigate dial. |There’s a dial to enter a 4-digit number.}} |(Should I mess with this...?)}} Enter 1374 |(...Did it just make a sound and that’s it?)}} Investigate green lock. |A green lock.}} |(What should I do?!)}} Use Red Key. |The key seems too big to fit.}} |(This key… Is it useless…?!)}} Use Red Key. (3rd time without examining the key.) |The key seems too big to fit.}} |(This key… Is it useless…?!) / (Hm…? Did a bit shave off the end of the key?)}} |A bit of green is showing through at the scraped end.}} |2=(I get it… It was once a green key, and it’s got red resin stuck to it…!) / (If I had something to scrape with, maybe I could revert it to the green key!)}} After investigating everything in the room. (Used the Red Key but didn’t investigate it) |(It’s no good! I’ve checked everything in the room! And I’ve still got no idea!) / (Why doesn’t this key fit, anyway?! Should I look at the key again…?)}} Investigate key. | (Hm…? Did a bit shave off the end of the key?)}} |A bit of green is showing through at the scraped end.}} |(I get it… it was once a green key, and it’s got red resin stuck to it…!) / (If I had something to scrape with, maybe I could revert it to the green key!)}} Investigate sandpaper. (Again) |Sandpaper hangs from the ceiling.}} |(Aha! I can whittle the key with this!)}} |(I scraped off the red resin, and a thinner green key showed itself!) }} Investigate sandpaper. (Again) |Sandpaper hangs from the ceiling.}} |(Now to just use the whittled key!)}} Investigate lock on restraints. |A green lock.}} |(What should I do…?!)}} ---- FAILURE: Time runs out. ---- Use Red Key. Sara POV ---- | We kept going straight ahead… / But as far as we walked, we didn’t see any light. / It seemed to be a very… very long hallway. Or maybe we weren’t advancing much at all…}} |Wind blowing from underneath…?! / My feet left the ground. / Am I flying up…?}} |The floor gave way…!}} |How long…? / How high…? / How far are we falling…? / I feel… my senses growing distant… }} Navigation Category:Game scripts